United Camp
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry is betrayed by his world. They had tortured him 7 raped him. He finds out his parents are actually Hades, Persephone and Hecate. Chaos trained Harry with Artemis and they fell in love & the fates married them. Now Harry runs an island for demigods of all gods, legacy's, Witches and families of the demigod children. His camp works with the ALL gods. Vampire Academy/Twilight/HP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Author's Note 2: Merry Christmas!**

* * *

 **Crossover: Harry Potter/Percy Jackson/Twilight/Vampire Academy**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry is betrayed by the wizarding world. They had tortured him and raped him. He finds out his parents are actually Hades, Persephone and Hecate. Chaos trained Harry with Artemis and they fell in love and the fates married them. Now Harry runs an island for demigods of all gods, legacy's, Witches and families of the demigod children. His camp works with the Minor gods, Norse Gods, Roman Gods and Greek Gods. He also saves extinct creatures. Now war is brewing will Camp United help?

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

Harry had been through hell and back in the wizarding world. After everyone thought he killed Cedric. They tortured and raped him in Azkaban. Until his parents broke him out and Chaos took him in. He was trained he Chaos, Apollo, Hermes and Artemis. As well as his sisters Isabella and Rosemarie. Artemis hated him at first but they fell in love and Artemis healed the wound over his heart.

The Fates named him the God of Redemption, Protection, Barriers, Immortality, Oaths, Vows and Demigods. He vowed to Artemis he would never cheat on her and they both agreed that giving their essence away won't break that vow.

Isabella was named to goddess of the Night Sky, Stars, Galaxies, Planets and Constellations and she married Apollo with an open marriage.

Rosemarie was named Goddess of Life, Memory, Destinies, Bonds, Powers and Earth and she married Hermes with an open marriage as she loved Adrian Ivashkov too.

He spent 10,000 years in Chaos's realm. Before he returned to Earth. Both Artemis and he weren't going to tell anyone about him just yet. Harry went to Gringotts and transferred all his money to America. He then sorts political asylum and he got properties list from Gringotts and he had an island in the Caribbean. He talked in over with Artemis and decided to make the island a refuse to demigods, witches, wizards and magical creatures.

Harry had the Goblins build the town, school, hospital and all. He gathered demigods who knew nothing of their heritage and he also got witches and wizards that he still considered friends like Neville Longbottom son of Demeter and Dionysus, Luna Lovegood granddaughter Apollo and daughter of Melinoe, Susan Bones daughter of Nemesis, Su Li daughter of Mars, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass who were daughters of Aphrodite, Blaise Zabini son of Dionysus, Draco Malfoy son of Eris, Hannah Abbott daughter of Hebe, Fred and George sons of Hermes, Tracey Davis daughter of Trivia and a few more. Also grow ups such as Amelia Bones daughter of Ares, Ted Tonks son of Apollo, Andromeda Tonks, Narcissa Black (She had gotten away from Lucius because he was abusive. She still felt Draco as her son). And Severus Snape who was Harry's brother a son of Hades.

Rosemarie got Dhampirs and Moroi who wanted some peace and didn't like court. That included Adrian Ivashkov, Sydney Sage, Eddie Castile, Mia Rinaldi and the Belikova family. Adrian was her second husband. Between Hermes and Adrian, Rose was going to lose her mind.

Isabella bought vampires and Shape-Shifters including Jasper Whitlock (Mate of Athena) he was the God of Strategy, Emotions, Illusions, Pain, Time, Electricity, and Sorcery which made him a perfect match for Athena. Peter (Son of Apollo) and Charlotte Whitlock (Daughter of Tyche), Emmett (Son of Hermes) and Rosalie (Daughter of Hephaestus and Aphrodite), Leah Clearwater (Mate of Terminus (Roman God Boundaries) and Goddess of Perseverance), Seth Clearwater (Mate of Hestia and God of Shape-Shifters, Packs and Family), Embry Call, Angela Webber (Daughter of Pomona) and Ben Cheney (Son of Vulcan).

The island was warded against attacks with the best wards available for a high price from the goblins.

Harry was in his house he felt something was wrong with Artemis. He was going to appear at her camp when he felt his father's presence.

"Yes Father?" Harry asks

"Artemis has been captured", Hades says

Harry growls, "The person will pay for taking my wife"

"I know son. There is a quest lead by Zoe Nightshade to rescue Artemis. Your sister has joined the hunt and is on the quest", Hades informs Harry

"Do you know where they are?" Harry asks, "And the prophecy?"

"The oracle said:

 _Five shall start going west to the goddess in chains,_

 _Three more or one less they gain in the land without rain,_

 _The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

 _Campers, Hunters and allies combined prevail,_

 _The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

 _And one may perish by a parents hand._

Harry hums repeating the lines.

"I will take sisters Isabella and Rosemarie with me. Who is going with Zoe?" Harry asks his father as he sends a Patronus to his sisters and Severus

"They are Zoe, Thalia, Grover, Bianca, and Percy", Hades says

"Nico is at camp?" Harry asks gathering his weapons

"Yes I haven't claimed him yet. Not safe. With you, Isabella and Rosemarie going to help Artemis I will wait but might claim Bianca. I will think on it", Hades says

"I will leave when Isabella and Rosemarie are here", Harry says

"Good luck son. And look after Bianca", Hades says

"I will", Harry says

"Good. And you, Isabella and Rosemarie be careful too", Hades says

"We will Dad", Isabella says walking in with Rosemarie

Hades nods and disappears into the shadows.

"Gather you weapons we will leave soon", Harry says

They all gather weapons. Harry had his quiver on his back with different arrows, his three swords on his hips one imperial gold, one Celestial Bronze Titanium Acid-Etched Steel and the other Stygian iron. He makes his shield into a watch. His bow also hung from his back.

He had his familiars in a shrunken trunk in his pocket. He turns to see Isabella and Rosemarie ready to go. All dressed ready to fight.

Severus then walks in.

"Severus your in charge. I am going on a quest keep everyone safe", Harry orders

"Very well", Severus says

"We better get going", Harry says to his sisters

"Yes. Hedwig will take us?" Isabella asks

"Of course", Harry says as Hedwig flies in

Hedwig had developed into a snow phoenix thanks to Chaos.

"Hedwig take us close to Bianca, Zoe and the others", Harry says taking a tail feather

Isabella and Rosemarie take a feather too and they disappear from the island and begin their quest to save Harry's wife…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Harry, Isabella and Rosemarie flash into the middle of fighting. They immediately draw their weapons. Harry sees who has to be his sister go towards the machine.

"Hedwig! Flash Bianca and the others to the exit", Harry orders

Hedwig trills urgently and flashes to all of them claws digging in and flashing them to the exist she does them all within a minute. Harry mutters a protection spell so the machine won't hurt them.

Harry draws his bow and adds to it an EMP. He shots it as Isabella hits it with her arrow and Rose with her spear. The machine blows up as two EMP's hit it with the spear. It falls to the ground in pieces.

"What the hell are you doing?" a girl asks

"Saving your lives", Harry says calmly coming into view of the group with Rose and Bella

"Harry?" Zoe asks

"Hello Zoe I see you have a new hunter", Harry says

"We have what are you three doing here?" Zoe asks

"Did you really think I would sit on the sidelines and wait for Artemis to be rescued and probably some of you killed no? These are Isabella and Rosemarie but prefer to be called Bella and Rose. And I am Harridan also known as Harry. Who is with your group?" Harry asks

"This is Thalia daughter of Zeus, Percy son of Poseidon, Grover a satyr, and Bianca whose parent hasn't claimed her yet. Do you know something about that Harry?" Zoe asks

"That is not my question to answer. Now fill us in", Harry orders

Zoe fills them in about Artemis and Bianca who was a new Hunter. Harry nods.

"Well then West we go", Harry says

"How?" Thalia asks

Harry pulls out a miniature truck out of his pouch and waves his hand and it grows to a proper size.

"Everyone in as you said the skeletons are after you", Harry says

They all pile in to it to find a it very spacious. Harry goes to the driving seat with Rose and Bella in the front with him.

"How did you do this?" Percy asks as Harry starts the truck

"I used magic", Harry says

"So you're a son of Hecate?" Thalia says

"Yes but I also have a set of immortal parents which I am not telling not. So I have three parents. Two mothers and one father", Harry says

"What about you two?" Bianca asks Bella and Rose

"We are Harry's full siblings. We have the same parents", Bella says

"That is rare in the demigod world", Thalia says

"Well it is not to us. We have half siblings as well. But they are connected to our father. Not our mothers", Rose says

"You saved my life why?" Bianca asks Harry

"You will find out soon", Harry says

"You have a phoenix", Thalia says as Hedwig was perched on the arm of a chair

"Yeah she has been with me since I was eleven", Harry replies

"How old are you all?" Percy asks

"Older then we look", Rose says

"What is in it to you to rescue Artemis?" Thalia asks

"Personal reasons for me. That I will also keep secret for now. Zoe you're not allowed to tell. Let's just say I am friendly with Artemis", Harry says

"Lady Artemis hates men", Percy says

Harry just shrugs.

"Harry I think we need to fly", Bella suggests

"This truck can fly?" Percy asks shocked

"Yes. It runs of magic after all", Harry says making the truck fly into the air

"I hate heights", Thalia says not looking out the window

"A daughter of Zeus scared of heights?" Rose asks amused

"Yes. Don't rub it in", Thalia says

"Why did you save me?" Bianca tries again to get answers

Harry sighs, "Your our half-sister. And Nico, yes we know about him, is our half-brother. We all have the same father"

"Who is our father?" Bianca asks shocked

"He will claim you soon", Harry just says as they fly on

 _"I will claim them when you find Artemis and free her", Hades thinks to Harry_

 _"Very well", Harry thinks back_

They fly for half an hour with idle talk about who Harry, Bella and Rose where but they wouldn't say.

"That's the Hoover Dam in the distance. We should stop there and get something to eat", Zoe says

"Very well. Taking her down now", Harry says

They land in the car park and all get out and Harry shrinks it again.

"What is this place?" Bianca asks

"Hoover Dam. It's huge", Thalia says

They stood at the river's edge, looking up at a curve of concrete that loomed between the cliffs. People were walking along the top of the dam. They were so tiny they looked like fleas.

"Over two hundred metres tall. Built in the 1930's", Percy says

"Five million cubic acres of water", Thalia says

"Largest construction project in the United States", Grover sighs

"How did you know all that?" Zoe asks

"Annabeth. She liked architecture", Percy says

"She was nuts about monuments", Thalia says

"Sprouted facts all the time. So annoying", Grover sniffs

"I wish she was here", Percy says

"Your talking about her as if she was dead. She isn't", Bella says

"How would you know?" Percy asks

"We know", Harry says leaving no room for argument

"We should go up there. For Annabeth's sake. Just to say we've been", Percy says

"You are mad", Zoe states, "But that's where the road is"

She points to a huge parking garage to the top of the dam.

"So sightseeing it is", Zoe decides

They walk for nearly an hour before finding a path. Grover kept sniffing the wind and looking nervous.

"How close are they?" Harry asks

"Maybe not that close. The wind on the dam, the desert all around us . . . the scent can probably carry for miles. But its coming from several directions. I don't like that", Grover says

None of them liked it. Harry, Rose and Bella the worst.

"There is a snack bar in the visitor centre", Thalia says

"You've been here before" Percy states

"Once. To see the guardians", Thalia pointed to the far end of the dam

Carved into the side of the cliff was a little plaza with two big bronze statues. They looked kind of like Oscar statues with wings.

"They are dedicated to Zeus when the dam was built. A gift from Athena", Thalia says

Tourists were clustered all around them. They seemed to be looking at the statues feet.

"What are they doing?" Percy asks

"Rubbing the toes. They believe it will bring them luck", Harry says

"How did you know that?" Thalia asks

"I know a lot of things", Harry says

"Let us find the dam snack bar", Zoe says

"We should eat while we all can", Harry orders

"The dam snack bar?" Grover says with a smile

"Yes. What is so funny?" Zoe asks

"Nothing. I could use some dam French fries", Grover says

Harry rolls his eyes.

"What is this about?" Bianca asks

"And I need to use the dam restroom", Thalia says with a smile

Percy, Thalia and Grover laugh.

"I do not understand", Zoe says

"Me either", Bianca says

"I want to use the dam water fountain", Grover says

"And I want to buy a dam T-Shirt", Thalia says

"Enough. Eat", Harry says getting impatient

They all sit at a table and Zoe, Thalia, Percy, Grover and Bianca eat Harry, Rose and Bella were making sure there weren't any monsters nearby.

"Mmmmmmoooooooooo"

"Did I hear a cow?" Grover asks

"No", Zoe says

But Percy, Harry, Rose and Bella heard it. Not liking it they go looking for it with Percy. They jog to the north edge of the damn. Harry, Rose and Bella snarl at seeing an Ophiotaurus.

"What? What is it?" Percy asks

"Just a creature with enough power to turn a demigod into a god", Bella says

"Or give a Titan enough power to destroy the gods", Harry growls

"What must we do?" Percy asks

Harry remembers the lines of the prophecy. _'The bane of existence shows the way'_.

"We can't kill it. It is part of the Prophecy. 'The Bane of Existence shows the way'. We are on the right track", Harry growls

"Unfortunately we must kill it after woods", Rose says

"Right it mustn't be allowed to live after this", Harry says

That was when they see skeletons approaching.

"Get everyone and go", Harry orders Percy

"What about you all?" Percy asks

"We will take on these creatures", Harry says

Percy scrambles to get the others and Harry, Rose and Bella draw their weapons. They cut down the skeletons and they burst into flames. They work as one and their moves where something Zoe, Percy and Thalia had never seen before. Harry cuts down the last of them but knew there were more coming.

People were screaming and Harry casts a powerful memory charm on everyone so they would remember a great day out.

Harry, Bella and Rose meet up with the others who looked shocked having watched them.

"You destroyed them the same way as Bianca did", Zoe says

"Leave it. Lets continue on our journey", Harry says

"Before anymore skeletons catch up", Rose adds

"I met a girl who could see my sword and everything", Percy says

"She is an Oracle then. Did you get her name?" Harry replies

"Yes Rachel Elizabeth Dare", Percy says

"We will look into it later lets go", Bella says knowing her Apollo would tell her if the girl was important

"How?" Bianca asks

"I will teleport us. Hold on", Harry says

Harry gathers them all together and Rose and Bella help teleport them out of the dam and to where they needed to go…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

Harry lands them all far away from the damn in San Francisco. Letting his soulbond guide him. They land between two docks. Rose and Bella where the only ones used to teleporting so they landed on there feet. The others gasp.

"What was that?" Percy asks

"Harry teleported us and used his gut to get us here", Bella says

"Those monsters should be far behind now", Rose adds

"Where are we?" Bianca asks

"San Francisco", Harry says simply putting up _notice-me-not_ charms

"At least we have made it too the West coast Annabeth is here somewhere", Percy says

Harry wanted to strangle him for not thinking of Artemis.

"And Artemis", Zoe and Bianca say annoyed at Percy

"So where do we go from here?" Thalia asks defusing the tension

"Well tomorrow is the Winter Solstice we must find them before then", Zoe says

"We need to know the monster who has Artemis and Annabeth and I am sure it is something bad to have captured Artemis", Harry replies

"'The bane of Olympus shows the way'. It never has. Now we are struck here on the docks", Percy says

"Maybe it has and you haven't noticed", Bella says

"What do we do now?" Bianca asks

"We need to find out what the mystery monster is", Harry says scanning the docks

"But how?" Percy asks

"Nereus", Grover and Harry say

Harry, Bella and Rose see Nereus walking around the beach.

"What?" Percy asks

"Isn't that what Apollo told you to do? Find Nereus?" Thalia asks

Percy nods. Harry could tell he had completely forgotten.

"The old man of the sea. We are supposed to find him and force the truth out of him", Percy says

"Old Nereus, eh?" Zoe asks

"You know him?" Thalia asks

"My mother was a sea goddess. Yes, I know him. Unfortunately, he is never hard to find. Just follow the smell", Zoe replies

"But how do we find him?" Percy asks

"We don't need too", Harry says

"Why?" Thalia asks

"He is on the beach there", Harry says pointing at the old man

"How do we get the truth out of him?" Percy asks

"I know. He owes me a favour but I will give him something. Dobby! Winky! Honey!" Harry calls

There were three cracks and Dobby, Winky and honey appear making Percy, Bianca and Thalia go for their weapons.

"What is that?" Thalia asks her spear cracking

"House Elves. That is Dobby his mate Winy and Honey", Bella replies

Zoe and Grover nod at Dobby, Winky and Honey with respect knowing that House Elves were servants of Magic Folk. Zoe had a lot of respect for them and so did Grover.

"Dobby I need you to get some of your best food like cobbler, French toast, Cinnamon Rolls, Doughnuts, Croissants, Chocolate muffins, Cherry Muffins, Banana Muffins, Strawberry Muffins, Chocolate Cake, Yorkshire Pudding, Treacle Fudge, Chocolate Fudge, Eclairs, Cranberry Pie, Lemon Meringue Pie, Apple Pie, Strawberry Pie, Banama Cream Pie, Blackberry Pie, Blueberry Pie, Cherry Pie, Steak and Kidney Pie, Meat Pie, Raspberry Pie, Pear Tart, Caramel Tart, Apple Tart, Custard Tart, Treacle Tart, Bandoffeee Tart, Pumpkin Tart, Cheesecake, Sticky Toffee Pudding, Swiss Rolls, Ginger Newts, Brownies, two cartons of Pumpkin Juice, two cartons of Pineapple Juice, two cartons of Orange Juice, two cartons of pomegranate juice, two cartons of Apple Juice, two cartons of butterbeer, two cartons of firewisky, some of Honeydukes finest from the island. Make sure all the food as perseverates charms on it and all packed in a basket with feather-light and undetectable extension charms on the hamper", Harry orders

"Dobby we have it down within half an hour Master", Dobby says popping away

"Winky, Honey had clothes made from the island store with all the extra charms. I need them for an old friend", Harry says

"Winky and Honey will have it done in half an hour", Winky says popping away with Honey

"That is a lot of food Harry", Zoe says

"One way to bribe him into talking inside of catching him", Harry says keeping at eye on Nereus

The House Elves return in 30 minutes with a hamper full of food and a box full of clothes.

"Thank you. Tell brother Severus everything is fine", Harry says

"Dobby, Winky and Honey will", Dobby says as they pop away

"Wait here", Harry says moving down the beach with Bella and Rose

They put on a _bubble-head-charm_ so they could easterly breath. They conceal themselves and walk up to Nereus who looked like a million years old (Which he was), He wore pyjama's and a fuzzy bathrobe that once was white. He was overweight, with a white beard that had turned yellow.

Harry sat the hamper down next to Nereus and Rose and Bella put the box of clothes done next to him.

"Harridan! Rosemarie! Isabella!" Nereus says

"Nereus", they say

"How have you been?" Bella asks

"I am well what about all of you?" Nereus asks  
"I am good would be better if I had my wife", Harry says eyeing Nereus, "I know you have rules about being caught but we bought food and clothes"

They hand him the hamper and box. Nereus looks and moans at the smell of the delicious flood.

"Go ahead I will answer for this", Nereus asks

"Is Artemis and Annabeth alive?" Harry asks

"Yes", Nereus replies

"Who has them?" Bella asks

"General Atlas and Lucas Castellan and a whole lot of nasty's that work for Kronos", Nereus replies

"Where will we find them?" Harry asks

"That is easy Mount Othrys or as it is also know the Mount Tamalpais. Your huntress will know the way", Nereus says

"What is the monster that is supposed to show us the way to them?" Rose asks

"Is it the Ophiotaurus?" Harry asks

"It is a Ophiotaurus. Good luck and thanks for the food", Nereus says

"Where is it?" Percy asks coming over much to the protest of the others

"The deal is complete", Nereus says disappearing with the food and clothes

"Well at least we know", Bella says with a sigh

"He tricked you", Percy yells

"No he didn't he has his rules we were lucky to get those questions out of him", Harry says hoping that Artemis would hold on a little longer

"Wait! What is that?" Thalia asks looking in the water

"MOOOOOOOOOOO!" the creature says

Harry and the others look and Rose, Bella, Harry and Zoe pale. Harry, Rose and Bella share a look they would have to kill it soon.

"Ah Bessie. Not now", Percy says

"Moo!" Bessie says

"He says his name isn't Bessie", Grover gasps

"You can understand her…er, him?" Percy asks

"Yes. It is a very old form of animal speech", Grover nods

"It says its name is the Ophiotaurus", Harry says knowing the meaning of this he can't believe Percy forgot what Harry told him at the Dam.

"You understand it too?" Bianca asks

"Yes so do myself and Bella", Rose says

"The Ophi-what?" Percy asks

"It means serpent bull in Greek. But what's it doing here?" Thalia asks

"Moooooo!"

"I think it said Percy, a person named Harridan are its protectors", Grover says

"Harridan means me", Harry says

"It also says he's running from the bad people. He says they are close", Rose says

"Wait! You know this cow?" Zoe asks Percy

"Yes…", Percy says telling the story

"And you didn't mention this before?" Thalia asks in disbelief

"He couldn't. We saw it at the Dam. We will have to do something about it later", Harry says

"Well yes I knew but it is no big deal", Percy says

"I am a fool. I know this story!", Zoe says suddenly

"What story?" Bianca asks

"From the War of the Titans…My…my father told me this tale, thousands of years ago. This is the beast we are looking for", Zoe says

"Bessie?" Percy says looking down at the bull serpent, "But…he's too cute. He couldn't destroy the world"

"Remember what we said at the dam Percy", Bella says

Harry was thinking quickly the Ophiotaurus said he was its protector. He was the God of Protection. Could he save the creature?

"That is how we were wrong. We've been anticipating a huge monster, but the Ophiotaurus does not bring down the gods that way. He must be sacrificed", Zoe says

"MMMM", Bessie lowed

"I don't think he likes the S-word", Grover says

Percy patted Bessie on the head, trying to calm him down.

"How could anyone hurt him? He is harmless", Percy says

"But there is power in killing innocence. Terrible power. The fates ordained a prophecy aeons ago, when the creature was born. They saif that whoever killed the Ophiotaurus and sacrificed its entrails to fire would have the power of the gods", Zoe explains

"MMMMMMMMMM", Bessie says

"Um. Maybe we would avoid talking about _entrails_ too", Grover says

"The power to destroy the gods . . . how? I mean, what would happen?" Thalia asks

"No one knows. The first time, during the Titan war, the Ophiotaurus was in fact slain by a giant ally of the Titans, but thy father Zeus sent an eagle to snatch the entrails away before they could be tossed into a fire. It was a close call. Now, after three thousand years, the Ophiotaurus is reborn", Zoe says

"This creature has the power to turn a demigod into a god and a titan enough power to destroy the gods", Bella explains

"How do you know that?" Zoe demands

"We know things", Rose says

"I know what to do. Dobby!" Harry calls

Dobby appears again with a pop.

"Take the Ophiotaurus to my personal aquarium. The one that I have put my protection and barriers on. It should be safe there and will have a home where it won't be slain. And bring Jasper, Seth and Leah", Harry says

"Good idea Harry", Bella and Rose say

"Dobby will Master", Dobby says touching the Ophiotaurus and popping away with it

Suddenly a man with blonde hair and gold eyes appears with a teen with tan skin and black hair and brown eyes and the same with the boy teen. Everyone raises their weapons.

"Put your weapons down. This is Jasper a vampire and a friend and Leah and Seth Clearwater shape-shifters", Bella says

"Bella, Rose, Harry, Dobby said you wanted us?" Jasper asks

"Yes we are getting close. Now we know the Ophiotaurus has lead the way. I have it safe and protected now", Harry says

"Where did you take it?" Percy demands

"It is safe and won't be slain. You don't need to know now. Someone could get the information out of you. The Ophiotaurus is protected", Harry says strongly

"But what if your 'protection' is not enough? If Luke gets a hold of him –" , Percy starts

"Luke wouldn't hesitate. The power to overthrown Olympus. That's . . . huge", Thalia says

"Yes, it is, my dear", says a man with a heavy French accent, "And it is a power _you_ shall unleash"

Harry swore it was a manticore. He hated manticores. Bella and Rose swore too seeing the man for what he was.

"Who are you?" Harry asks

"Harry, Rose, Bella, Jasper, Seth, Leah that's Dr Thorn", Percy says

"He was at our academy", Bianca adds, "And tried to kill Nico and I"

Harry's eyes darken.

"No one hurts my family", Harry growls pulling out his swords

A bow would do no good here. His sisters had down the same. Zoe and Bianca had taken out their bows. Thalia her spear and shield and Percy his sword and shield. Both Seth and Leah transform into wolves which shocks everyone and Jasper goes into a crouch.

"Long ago, the gods banished me to Persia. I was forced to scrounge for food on the edges of the world, hiding in forests, devouring insignificant human farmers for my meals. I never got to fight any great heros. I was not feared and admired in the old stories! But now that will change. The Titans honour me and I shall feast on the flesh of half-bloods!" the Manticore says

There were five armed guys next to the manticore.

"Where . . . where are the skeletons?" Percy asks

"I do not need those foolish undead! The General thinks I am worthless? He will change his mind when I defeat you myself!" the manticore sneers

'We beat you once before", Percy says

"Ha! You could barely fight me with a goddess on your side. And, alas . . . that stupid goddess is preoccupied at the moment. There will be no help for you now", The manticore says

Harry growls drawing attention to him.

"That stupid goddess as you say will be realised and she isn't stupid I bet that she took the burden from Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. You will not harm my goddess!" Harry growls spinning his swords

"What he said", Rose and Bella say

"Who are you three?" the Manticore asks

"Rosamarie Hathaway", Rose says

"Isabella Swan and the wolves are Leah and Seth Clearwater", Bella says

"Jasper Whitlock", Jasper says growling

"I am Lord Harridan James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter, Peverell, Pendragon, Emrys, Le Fey, Gryffindor and Slytherin", Harry says raising a sword that the Manticore's eyes widen

"That is…", the Manticore couldn't even say it

Zoe also saw the sword and recognised it.

"Excalibur", Zoe whispers

"Yes it is Excalibur! The Sword of legend. The Sword only the worthy and pure can wield! And pull from the stone of legend where it is always been since King Arthur's death! And belonged to King Arthur Pendragon first King of what would become the United Kingdom! And I am his descendent!" Harry declares showing the sword the glimmered in the sun light

"You are not. You are not the Pendragon Scion", the Manticore says

"Maybe but I am also more", Harry says pulling out the combo Merlin Emrys and Morgana Le Fey's staff

The Manticore pales again and Zoe was shocked.

"Merlin _and_ Morgana's staff", Zoe breathed

"Yes these are Merlin Emrys and Morgana Le Fey's staffs! I hold their combined power! And in case you want to know I also wield Godric Gryffindor's Mithril made sword. Forged by the Goblins. And Salazar's Slytherin's Mithril made sword also forged by the goblins. So come at me and we will see who wins", Harry growls

"Scion of Pendragon, Emrys, Le Fey, Gryffindor you are still not match for me", the Manticore says chuckling even though Rose, Bella and Harry could tell he was scared

"Potter Scion and a demigod. And we will be kicking your ass", Harry growls, "Artemis's pain will come out of yours and your Generals hides"

He wasn't a demigod but he wasn't going to tell anyone that. Percy and the others but Zoe was wondering why he was so angry that Artemis was captured. He acted strange when someone mentioned her situation.

"Good luck with that. The Goddess is at the mercy of the General", the manticore chuckles

Zoe notches an arrow aimed at the manticores head. The guards on either side of them raise their guns. Harry gets ready to fight the Manticore.

"Wait! Zoe, don't!" Zoe says

"The boy is right, Zoe Nightshade. Put away your bow. It would be a shame to kill you before you witnessed Thalia's great victory", the Manticore says

"What are you talking about?" Thalia asks

"Surely it is clear", the manticore says, "This is your moment. This is why Lord Kronos brought you back to life. You will sacrifice the Ophiotaurus. You will bring its entrails to scared fire on the mountain. You will gain unlimited power. And for your sixteenth birthday, you will overthrow Olympus"

"It is not you Thalia", Bella says

"Even though your sixteenth birthday is two days away", Rose says

"And that you are a child of the big three. There are plenty of those", Harry says

"Your emotions show you are stunned and believe this creatures words. Don't as Bella, Rose and Harry say it is not your prophecy", Jasper says

The wolves growl in agreement.

"You know it is the right choice. Your friend Luke recognized it. You shall be reunited with him. You shall rule the world together under the auspices of the Titans. Your father abandoned you, Thalia. He cares nothing for you. And now you shall gain power over him. Crush Olympians underfoot, as they deserve. Call the beast! It will come to you. Use your spear", the manticore says

"Thalia snap out of it", Percy says

"I don't . . . I don't-" Thalia says uncertain

"Your father helped you. He turned you into a tree to preserve and save your life", Percy says

Thalia's hand tightens on her spear. Percy looks at Grover desperately. Grover raised his pipes and played a quick riff.

"Stop him!" the manticore yells

But that was when Harry leapt with Excalibur and slashed the blade on the Manticores chest who roars in pain. Harry hears explosions behind him but he ignores them.

"Run!" Harry yells

"The cow…", Thalia mutters in a daze

"Come on!" Percy says pulling her along

Harry covers their backs with Bella, Rose, Jasper, Leah and Seth. Harry noticed branches tangled in the guards legs.

" _Stupefy"_ Harry says using his staff at two of the five guards

They fall down. They run up the stairs to the shopping centre on the pier. They dash round the corner of the nearest store. They heard the Manticore shouting.

"Get them!"

Tourists scream as the guards shoot blindly into the air. Harry was shielding as many people as he could with his staff. Harry jumps in front of a tourist and uses his sword to battle the Manticore while his friends escaped. He stunned the guards and slashed the Manticore.

Putting away his staff of Emrys and Le Fey he draws the sword of Gryffindor and fights the manticore with Excalibur. Bella and Rose by his side. They push him back and then Jasper springs on him and as Harry, Rose and Bella plunge their swords into the Manticores chest, all four swords, just as Jasper snapped his neck. He immediately turns into gold dust.

"We better wipe everyone's memory", Harry says pulling out the Staff again and putting his swords away, " _Obliviate!"_

Harry wipes everyone's memory and heals the wounded with Rose and Bella. So nobody would know what happened here. They then run off to find the others.

The others were alright but the guards were acting strange and Harry asked them what happened and they said they called Dionysus.

"You ok Thalia?" Harry asks wanting to make sure the once glazed demigod was alright

"Yeah, just thinking. In a way Thorn was right about me", Thalia says

"About what?" Harry asks curious

"I could have joined Luke at one point in time. But…", Thalia says thinking

"You would have never have joined Luke", Bella says with a smile

"But what? How could something change?" Percy asks

"Luke mad a mistake", Thalia says looking at everyone fiercely lightning in her blue eyes

"What mistake?" Bianca asks

"You don't betray your family. He stuck the poisoned knife in my back. Well my tree. But that was my life essence that kept me from the Underworld. So I will never join him or Kronos this I swear of the River Styx!" Thalia says and a boom sounds signally her oath

Harry smiles, "We know you will never join him. You just had to admit it for yourself"

"Now where are we going?" Percy asks

"To Mount Orthys. Zoe knows the way", Harry says

Zoe looks down and turns red in embarrassment. Harry puts a finger under her chin and lifts it.

"Don't ever look down in shame about the past and about who you once were. Atlas may have been your father, the Hesperide sisters may have been your sisters. But you're more family to my Artemis and your fellow hunters then Atlas or the Hesperide Sisters will ever be to you", Harry whispers in her ear so no one could hear, "And your more family to me. I will always be there for any of my Artemis's adopted daughters. I hope I can be their adopted father the way most their fathers could never be"

Zoe has tears in her eyes and flings herself at Harry and hugs him tightly. Harry feels the tears fall on his neck.

"Shh Zoe everything will work out. We will have our Artemis free tonight", Harry says quietly

Harry had seen Rose and Bella pull everyone away to give them some privacy.

"Really?" Zoe sobs

"Really. I spent 10,000 years with Artemis and I will be spending a hold lot more. And I hope I have you and your adopted sisters by our side. I will stand by you Zoe when we face the Hesperide Sisters and Atlas you won't be alone. Never. I am planning on sticking around for a very long time. You know my history. And what is coming for me in Wizarding Britain. But I will always choose Artemis, you and your sisters and my family. Always. There is no contest", Harry says, "And Hercules is still an ass from what I here from some friends, his wives demigod children and his demigod children and I will be having a _chat_ with him when we met about you. I will also protect my girls"

"Thank you. I will serve you and Artemis too the end. On the river Styx I swear", Zoe vows a boom sounds

"Now lets go and tell the others were we have to go", Harry says helping Zoe up

They walk over to the others.

"Alright now Zoe?" Bella asks kindly

"Yes. I needed that", Zoe says

"We are going to Mount Othys and we need to pass through the Garden of the Hesperides", Harry says, "We need to do this by sunset"

Harry said it so Zoe wouldn't have too.

"And it matters how?" Percy asks

Harry, Bella, Rose, Jasper, Leah, Seth all roll their eyes.  
"They are the Nymphs of Sunset it is the only way to get to Artemis and Annabeth", Harry says

"So how do we get there?" Bianca asks

"By a helicopter me and my friends created", Harry says

"What helicopter?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter .4.**

* * *

"What helicopter?" Percy asks

Harry digs in his bag and pulls out a miniature helicopter.

"We need a place for my to enlarge it. Like a private airplane field", Harry says

"There is a field behind this pier", Zoe says

"Lets go then not long to look for Artemis and Annabeth", Harry says

They quickly go behind the shopping centre and they saw the police arrive.

"That was bound to happen. But I wiped everyone's memories and replaced them with a shooter on the rampage", Harry says as they get to the field

The field was just big enough to fit a helicopter in and take off.

"This place is perfect", Bella says

Harry puts the helicopter down in the middle of the field. Rose made sure there was notice-me-not charms around the area so nobody could see the helicopter.

" _Engorgio!"_ Harry says waving a hand over the helicopter

The helicopter immediately begins to glow and grow. It was large by the time it was done.

"Ok everyone in. Bella and I are flying it", Harry says opening the doors

Percy, Thalia, Groover, Bianca and Zoe see the large interior. There was plenty of room to fit everyone in plus more. There was also a little bar fridge and cupboard. The chairs were made of black leather and were padded so they were so soft. Each seat had seat belts.

"How?" Thalia asks

"Space within space. It was difficult to work it but we did. The fridge has refreshments. Through the back door is an infirmary with all medical gear we could need including nectar and ambrosia and any potions we would need. This helicopter also has guns made of celestial bronze, imperial gold, stygian iron, titanium acid-etched steel bullets and some bombs too. We have shields that will protect us from missiles or anything that wishes to harm us and makes us invisible. The propellers are also silent. So everyone buckle up", Harry says getting into the pilot seat with Bella in the co-pilot seat

Rosemarie, Jasper, Leah and Seth take seats and help the other demigods and Satyr into theirs. They make sure Thalia didn't have a window seat since she was scared of heights. They feel the propeller start up faster.

"Invisibility shields are a go", Bella says flicking a button

"Are flight path is clear. Lets get going", Harry says taking off

"I don't get it. Why do we have to get there at sunset?" Percy asks

"The Hesperides are the nymphs of the sunset. We can only enter their garden as day changes to night", Zoe replies

"What happens if we miss it?" Bianca asks

"Tomorrow is the Winter Solstice. If we miss sunset tonight we would have to wait until tomorrow evening, And by then, the Olympian Council will be over. We must free Lady Artemis tonight", Zoe says

"And we will. Have faith Zoe we will be there soon and we will free my Artemis", Harry says as he flies the helicopter

"Who was the hero that hurt you Zoe?" Percy asks

"Percy", Harry says in warning

"No Harry they need to know. It was Hercules. I helped Hercules with his quest for a golden apple in the Hesperides Garden. I helped him trick Atlas and gave him my hairpin that transformed into a sword. When my sisters discovered this they exiled me. Hercules ultimately gave me no credit for my help and abandoned me to my fate. Then I joined Lady Artemis and I had a home again and a mother figure who I love dearly", Zoe says

"Hercules is still a asshole Zoe. He doesn't even claim his children. Most live where I live and only their parents because I can tell who's parent is whom", Harry says

"So where exactly do you live?" Thalia asks

"An island in the Caribbean. Most beings come there for peace and we live in harmony. I tell any demigod that comes who there parent is", Harry says

"Who . . . is my parent?" Bianca asks nervously

"Do you what to know?" Harry asks

"Yes", Bianca says, "Nico needs to know soon too"

" _Tell her. Tell her I put her and her brother in the Lotus Casino to protect them and so Zeus wouldn't kill them. Tell her, her story", Hades thinks to Harry_

"Your fathers is Lord Hades, King of the Underworld, the dead, subterranean regions and riches. Also known as the Rich One, the Silent One and the Hospitable One", Harry informs her and the helm flashes above her head

"Hades is her father!" Percy exclaims

"Don't judge Lord Hades. He is the best parent out of all the gods", Harry snaps

"Why did he leave me then?" Zoe asks

"You and Nico were born in Venice to Maria di Angelo and Lord Hades before the beginning of World War II. So Hades never broke his oath. You moved around a lot from Venice to Split Croatia to Washington DC. That was when Lord Zeus found out about you and your brother and struck the hotel you were in with a lightning bolt. Lord Hades was able to save you by erecting an impenetrable wall of black energy to shield you both from Zeus's bolt. However Lord Hades was unable to shield you mother in time. Afterward in grief Lord Hades ordered fury Alecto to take you and Nico to the Underworld and bathe you in the River Lethe to wipe your memories. Then take you to the Lotus Casino where you wouldn't age till he felt it was time you left the Casino", Harry explains

Bianca had tears in her eyes hearing the story.

"Does Dad really love me and Nico?" Bianca asks

"Yes he does and so do you siblings", Harry says gently

"Who? We never heard of other children of Hades", Thalia asks

"They are on my island there is 14 of them. From 19 to 5. He sees them. It is only at Camp Half-Blood that he can't see his children. We have cabins for all gods on the island with their Greek and Roman side sharing a cabin. Each child has their own room and can move out of the cabin at 18 and find a house or have a house built on the island if they want to stay", Harry explains

"I would like to met my Dad", Bianca says

"I will take you and Nico to my island to meet Lord Hades and your siblings after the Winter Solstice meeting", Harry says

Suddenly the helicopter thrashes around and lightning was flashing around. Both Harry and Bella were keeping the helicopter steady.

"Shields! Now Bella", Harry orders

Bella flicks a switch just in time for a lightning bolt to hit them.

" _One may perish by a parents hand_. He decided to kill me!" Thalia says outraged

"It is the energy up here Thalia. Not Lord Zeus's hand", Bella says

"There is too much different energy up here coursing electrical storms. Hence the lightning. It is both to do with the Mist both magical kind and natural kind", Harry says as the bump around in the air

"Activating stabilizers", Bella says flicking a button

They near Mount Othrys and Harry lands close to the garden of the Hesperides. They all climb out of the helicopter. And Harry reshrinks it.

"Why does everything smell like cough drops?" Percy asks

"Eucalyptus", Rosemarie and Zoe say pointing at the trees

"The stuff koala bears eat?" Percy asks

"And monsters. They love chewing the leaves. Especially dragons", Zoe replies

"Dragons chew eucalyptus leaves?" Percy asks shocked

"Believe me. If you had smelt dragon breath, you would chew eucalyptus, too", Zoe says

"So this is the Mountain of Despair?" Percy asks

"Yes", Zoe says tightly

"Why do they call it that?" Percy asks

"After the war between the Titans and the Gods, many of the Titans were imprisoned here punished and imprisoned. Kronos was sliced to pieces and thrown into Tartarus. Kronos right hand-man, the General of his forces, was imprisoned up here, on the summit, just beyond the garden of the Hesperides", Zoe says

"Look!" Leah says looking at the ocean

"A big white ship. Docked near the beach. It looks like a cruise ship", Seth says

"Luke's ship?" Thalia asks Percy

"Yes", Percy says

Harry could feel that Artemis was close. He hoped he could free her soon he didn't like feeling her energy level so low.

"We will have company than. Kronos's army", Zoe says grimly

"They will make a tough army to beat but we have advantage", Jasper says

"What?" Bianca asks

"Let you know soon", Harry says

They quickly make there way up the mountain. Zoe had ran on ahead. Harry couldn't stop Percy from yelling out.

"Zoe!" Percy shouts

"Silence. Fool! Do you want to wake Ladon?" Zoe hisses

"You mean we're here?" Percy asks

"Very close. Follow me", Zoe says

"Remember Zoe you are better then them", Harry whispers in her ear

"Thank you", Zoe whispers back

The sheets of fog were drifting across the ground. Zoe stepped into one of them, and, when the fog passes, she was no longer there. Thalia, Percy and Groover look at each other.

"Concentrate on Zoe", Rosemarie advisors

"We are following her. Go straight ahead into the fog and keep that in mind", Harry says

They enter the fog and the fog cleared they were still on the side of the mountain, but the road was dirt. The grass was thicker. The sunset made a blood-red slash across the sea. The summit of the mountain seemed closer now, swirling with storm clouds and raw power. There was only one path to the top. Directly in front of them. And it lead through a lush meadow of shadows and flowers: It was the Garden of Twilight.

If it wasn't for the enormous dragon, the garden would've been the most beautiful place they'd ever seen. The grass shimmered with silvery evening light, and the flowers were such brilliant colours they almost glowed in the dark. Stepping stones of polished black marble led round either side of a five-storey-tall apple tree, every bough glittering with golden apples.

"The apples of immortality. Hera's wedding gift from Zeus", Thalia says

"Don't concentrate on the smell that is how they trap you", Harry warns everyone

The shadows in front of them began to move. There was beautiful, eerie singing, like voices from the bottom of a well. Percy, Bianca and Thalia go for their weapons but Zoe stops them with her hand. Four figures shimmered into existence, four young women who looked very much like Zoe. They all wore white Greek Chitons. Their skin was like caramel. Silky black hair tumbled down their shoulders.

"Sisters", Zoe says

"We don't see any sister", one girl says coldly

"Don't listen to them your have better family then them", Harry whispers in Zoe's ear, "Artemis, the Hunters and me. They are no family for you anymore"

"We see 5 half-bloods, a hunter, a vampire, a satyr and two other beings that are not demigods. All of whom shall soon die", another girl says

"You've got it wrong", Percy says, "Nobody is going to die this day"

"I agree I would die before anyone hurts any of my family", Harry says sternly

"Perseus Jackson", one of them say

"Yes. I do not see why he is a treat", another says

The first Hesperid glanced behind her, towards the top of the mountain.

"They fear three. They are unhappy that _this_ one has not yet killed thee", the Hesperid says pointed at Thalia

"Tempting sometimes", Thalia admitted, "But no thanks. He's my friend and family"

"There are no friends or family here, daughter of Zeus. Only enemies. Go back", the girl says

"Not without Annabeth", Percy and Thalia say

"Not without Artemis", Harry says

"And Artemis" Zoe says at the same time as Harry, "We must approach the mountain"

"You know he will kill thee. You are no match for him", the girl says

"Artemis must be freed. Let us pass", Zoe insists

"You have no rights here anymore. We have only to raise our voices and Ladon will wake", the girl says

"He will not hurt me", Zoe says

"No? And what about thy so-called friends?" the girl asks

Zoe does something they are all not expecting.

"Ladon! Wake!" Zoe shouts

The dragon stirs, glittering like a mountain of pennies. The Hesperides yelped and scattered.

"Are you mad?" the Lead girl says to Zoe

"You never had any courage, sister. That is thy problem", Zoe says

The dragon Ladon was writhing now, a hundred heads whipping around, tongues flickering and tasting the air. Zoe took a step forward, her arms raised.

"Zoe, don't. You're not a Hesperid anymore. He'll kill you", Thalia says

Harry was waiting for the last second to rush in he takes off his gloves that cover some marks. So do Bella and Rosemarie. They were all waiting for the right moment.

"Ladon is trained to protect the tree", Zoe says, "Skirt around the edge of the garden. Go up the mountain. As long as I am a bigger threat, he should ignore three"

" _Should_ ", Percy says, "Not exactly reassuring"

"It is the only way", Zoe says, "Even all of us together cannot fight him"

Thalia, Bianca and Jasper went left while Leah, Seth and I went right. Harry, Rosemarie and Bella didn't move.

"It's me, my little dragon. Zoe has come back", Zoe says to Ladon

Ladon shifts forward, then back. Some of the mouths closed. Some kept hissing. Meanwhile, the Hesperides shimmered and turned into shadows.

"Fool", the voice of the eldest girl says

"I used to feed thee by hand, Do you still like lamb's meat?" Zoe asks

The dragons eyes glint.

' _Any second now', Harry thinks to Bella and Rosemarie_

Percy, Thalia, Bianca, Leah and Seth were halfway round the garden. Ahead they could see a single rocky trail leading up to the black peck of the mountain. The storm swirled above it, spinning on the summit like it was the axis for the whole world.

Then something went wrong. Harry could feel it.

"Hedwig!" Harry calls as Ladon lunges at Zoe

Hedwig appears in a flash of white and her talons grip Zoe and flash out and to the stone path of the garden. Zoe had been knocked out by the force. Ladon roars in frustration.

"Look Ladon", Harry says showing his Dragon Rider and Dragon Friend mark

The same with Rosemarie and Bella.

"If you want to stay alive I suggest you let us pass. Our Dragons are waiting on our call", Harry says

Ladon roars in frustration knowing he couldn't beat a lot of dragons and the power that these three let of he stood no hope. So he backed away.

"Ladon what are you doing?" the Hesperid asks

"He recognised we are more powerful then him", Harry says

"Who are you three?" the Hesperid asks

"We are dangerous beings to make angry. And you have by trying to kill Zoe. Be warned next we cross we might kill you and your pet dragon. Zoe is family for my Artemis and her hunters and I will not stand anyone hurting or trying to kill her. Pass that on to your father and Kronos. But I have a feeling I will be facing them both up that mountain am I right?" Harry asks

The Hesperid remains silent and Harry smirks so do Bella and Rosemarie.

"Well then we better not kept them waiting", Harry says leaving the garden with Rosemarie and Bella

The others were gathered around Zoe. Who was rubbing her head.

"What happened?" Zoe asks

"We got you out of there before Ladon could kill you. But it looks like he got a little bit of poison in you. Hedwig!" Harry says to the beautiful snow phoenix

Hedwig lands on the wound and cries tears on it. Zoe felt the fire in her veins leave her body and her wound heal up.

"Thank you noble snow phoenix and your bonded", Zoe says looking at Hedwig and Harry

Hedwig trills in pleasure.

"Our pleasure. Now lets get up this mountain", Harry says offering a hand

Zoe takes it and they begin walking up the mountain weapons drawn…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This week is my 26th birthday so as a tradition I update. So Happy Birthday to me:)!**

* * *

 **Chapter .5.**

* * *

Harry, Isabella and Rosemarie put an invisibility spell on themselves and follows the others.

"The ruins of Mount Othrys", Thalia whispers in awe

"Yes. It was not here before. This is bad", Zoe replies

"What's Mount Othrys?" Percy asks

"The mountain fortress of the Titans. In the first war, Olympus and Othrys were the two rival capitals of the world. Othrys was-", Zoe winces

Harry notices the blood he would heal her with Hedwig after the battle that was about to come happens. But not now it was too close to enemies for comfort. He hoped she would last that long.

"You're hurt. Let me see", Percy says

"No! It is nothing. I was saying . . . in the first war, Othrys was blasted to pieces", Zoe says

"But . . . how is it here?" Percy asks

Thalia looks around cautiously as they picked their way through the rubble, past blocks of marble and broken archways.

"It moves in the same way that Olympus moves. It always exists on the edge of civilization. But the fact that it is here, on _this_ mountain, is not good", Zoe says

"Why?" Percy asks

"This is Atlas's mountain. Where he holds-", Zoe gasps, "Where he used to hold the sky"

Harry saw his Artemis under the sky she was drenched in sweat her legs were bound to rock with celestial bronze chains. She had anchor dripping from several cuts. Harry was furious. How dare Atlas and Luke do this. Harry mentally links his mind with Artemis.

" _Harry my heart", Artemis thinks_

" _My love_ _Artemis don't worry everything will be over soon", Harry thinks_

Harry feels her strength waver and he lends her some of his.

" _Harry don't", Artemis says weakly in his mind_

" _You need it", Harry thinks_

" _You're the one about to battle Atlas you need it more then I", Artemis thinks_

" _I have plenty to share", Harry thinks back_

" _But…", Artemis starts_

" _I will live", Harry thinks back_

"My Lady!" Zoe cries and rushes forward

"Stop! It is a trap. You _all_ must leave now", Artemis says her voice strained

Zoe still cries and tugs on the chains crying for Artemis.

"Ah, how touching", a booming voice says

They turned to see General Atlas, at his side was Luke and half a dozen dracaenas bearing the golden sarcophagus of Kronos. Annabeth stood in chains next to them her hands cuffed behind her back, a gag in her mouth and Luke was holding a sword to her throat.

One of the Dracaenas sniffed the air and Harry knew that them smelled Isabella, Rosemarie and him.

"Sorcerers", they hiss

"Came out now Sorcerers. We know you are there", Atlas says

Harry, Isabella and Rosemarie appear standing next to each other hands near their weapons ready for battle. The minute the spell was lifted from Harry, Isabella and Rosemarie, Atlas and Luke knew they were facing three really very powerful opponents.

"Who are you three?" Atlas asks

"I am Rosemarie Janine Hathaway. Mortal parents Dhampir Janine Hathaway and Moroi Abe Mazur and my immortal parents are Lord Hades and Ladies Persephone and Hecate", Rose says swirling her swords

"I am Isabella Marie Swan. Daughter of Lord Hades, Ladies Persephone and Hecate and Champion to Chaos", Isabella says swirls her swords

"Jasper Whitlock. Vampire. Get your hands of Annabeth", Jasper growls not liking his step-daughter in their hands

The two wolves growl.

"People know me as Lord Harridan James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Peverell, Pendragon, Emrys, Le Fey, Gryffindor and Slytherin of Magical Britain, the-boy-who-lived, chosen one, child of James and Lily Potter but I also have one other title only a few know. I am the son of Lord Hades, and Ladies Persephone and Hecate. And Champion to Chaos. And one thing you should know about me don't hurt anyone I care about", Harry snarls swirling his swords around and magic flaring

Atlas and Luke unconscious take a step back from the three. As they see Harry holding Excalibur.

"This is how this is going to work. You Atlas go back under the sky and Luke goes to answer to the Olympian Council. Got it?" Harry growls eyes were pitch black

"No", Atlas says

"Not going to happen", Luke says

"Luke let Annabeth go", Thalia snarls

"That is the General's decision, Thalia. But it's good to see you again", Luke replies

Thalia spat at Luke.

Atlas chuckles, "So much for old friends. And you, Zoe. It's been a long time. How is my little traitor? I will enjoy killing you"

"Do not respond", Artemis groans, "Do not challenge him"

" _Not going to happen my love. I WILL be battling him", Harry thinks to her_

" _I can't see you get killed", Artemis thinks_

" _And I can't see you suffer anymore", Harry thinks_

"Wait a second. You're Atlas?" Percy asks

"So even the stupidest of heros can finally figure something out. Yes, I am Atlas, the general of the Titans and terror of the gods. Congratulation. I will kill you presently, as soon as I deal with this wretched girl", Atlas says

"You're not going to hurt Zoe", Harry says going over to cover her, "I won't let you"

"Me too", Percy says stepping up

"You have no right to interfere, heros. This is a family matter", Atlas says

"A family matter?" Percy asks

"Yes. Atlas is my father", Zoe whisperers

Percy looks at her in shock. Harry goes over to Zoe.

"He is never father material. Your more a daughter to me and Artemis then that monster will ever be too you", Harry whispers

Zoe had tears in her eyes at Harry's words.

"Thank you", Zoe whispers

"Lets get ready to fight", Harry whispers again

"Let Artemis go", Zoe says strongly

"Perhaps you'd like to take the sky for her, then? Be my guest", Atlas says

Zoe opens her mouth to speak.

"No! Do not offer, any off you! I forbid you", Artemis growls

"Hoo-hoo. You see, daughter? Lady Artemis likes her new job. I think I will have all the Olympians take turns carrying my burden, once Lord Kronos rules again, and this is the centre of our palace. It will teach those weaklings some humility", Atlas says

The demigods see the grey in Annabeth's hair now as Annabeth was trying to tell them something.

"From holding the sky. The weight should've killed her", Thalia mutters

"I don't understand. Why can't Artemis just let go of the sky?" Percy asks

Atlas laughs, "How little you understand, young one. This is the point where the sky and the earth first met, where Ouranos and Gaia first bought forth their mighty children, the Titans. The sky still yearns to embrace the earth. Someone must hold it at bay, or else it would crush down upon this place, instantly flattening the mountain and everything within a hundred leagues", Atlas says

"Once you have taken the burden, there is no escape. Unless someone else takes it from you", Harry says interrupting Atlas and glaring

"So these are the best heros of the age, eh? Not much of a challenge", Atlas says

"Fight us and let us see", Percy says

"I am REALLY looking forward to digging my sword in your gut", Harry growls to Atlas

"Have the gods taught you nothing? An immortal does not fight a mere mortal directly. It is beneath our dignity. I will have Luke crush you instead", Atlas says

"Are you a coward because all this talking and not fighting is getting boring", Harry says

"Daughter of Zeus, it seems Luke was wrong about you", Atlas says

"I wasn't wrong. Thalia, you still can call the Ophiotaurus. It will come to you. Look!" Luke says waving his hand and a pool of water appears.

"Luke . . .", Thalia's voice filled with pain, "What happened to you?"

"Don't you remember all those times we talked? All those times we cursed the gods? Our fathers have done nothing for us. They have no right to rule the world!", Luke says

"Too late Lucas I have the Ophiotaurus is safely away from you", Harry says

"In a place you won't be about to find it", Isabella says

"Or get your hands on it", Rosemarie adds

"Noooooooooo. What have you done?" Luke cries out

"Ensured Kronos stayed where he was. But I think he is already taking over you", Harry says

"Luke say that it is not true", Thalia says gripping her spear tightly and it was crackling

"Enough of this", Harry snarls raising his hands with Isabella and Rosemarie

Three portals open. Three, three headed Cerberus jump out, six dragons, 7 wild wolves, 3 runespoors, and three sabre-tooth tigers. The dragons two black ones land next to Harry, two purple ones next to Rosemarie and two turquoise ones next to Isabella.

"Holy crap", the demigods say

Zoe was shocked too. As Harry, Isabella and Rosemarie take their gloves off and they see the marks of Dragon riders and Dragon friends.

"Dragon Marked and Dragon Bonded", Zoe whispers

"You have an Titan/monster army but our powers and allies are bigger", Harry says

"No changing your minds?" Thalia asks spear crackling more

"Lets not let that army get up here", Rosemarie says

"Then don't. Grover stay with Lady Artemis. Familiars, Leah, Seth take on the army coming up the hill. Rosemarie, Bianca, Thalia, Jasper go up against Luke. And Myself, Isabella, Percy and Zoe will go up against Atlas. Lets take these monsters down", Harry says flying at Atlas while the others do their jobs

Harry's swords clashed with Atlas's javelin. Harry didn't tell Atlas or the others he was a god. It gave him the advantage. Harry uses martial arts he learnt in Chaos's realm. Percy and Isabella were getting hitting in more Isabella then Percy. As Isabella was a goddess she could stand up to Atlas. Zoe was sending arrows at Atlas. Harry's sword set of sparks as they clashed with Atlas. He has digging his sword into Atlas's gut.

"Told you I would get you in the gut", Harry smirks before Atlas roars in pain and pushes him back

"I will murder that traitor painfully after I deal with you lot", Atlas says

"You WILL NOT harm MY daughter", Harry snarls slashing him with Excalibur

Zoe heard what Harry said and was shocked. Could she consider Harry a father? He done nothing but defend her, protect her and comfort her since he arrived to them and he was married to Artemis a mother figure to Zoe. Zoe feels the pain in the wound she had. Would she get the time to tell Harry that she did think of him as a father and not Atlas? That she wanted him and Artemis to blood adopt her to get her away from Atlas and her birth mother?

Percy not knowing Harry was a match for Atlas goes to Artemis thinking they needed a goddess to help them. He breaks the chains holding the goddess and was ready to take the sky. But then Harry kicks Atlas at Artemis with spells and strength with Isabella in on the punch and they knock Artemis out from under the sky.

Atlas roars in rage realising he was back under the sky.

 _"Silenco!"_ Harry growls shutting Atlas up

Harry rushes to Artemis.

"You alright? I had to knock him into you I am sorry. But I had to get him back under the sky", Harry says

"I will be fine", Artemis says amazed her husband had beaten Atlas and she could see some wounds on him

"Here is some Nectar and Ambrosia get your strength back", Harry says handing her some supplies from his pouch

They see Thalia knock Luke off the cliff and the roars of the dragons letting them known the army had been defeated. Jasper had broken Annabeth's chains and gave her Nectar and Ambrosia too.

"Harry!" Rose yells

Harry, Artemis and the rest rush over to her and see Zoe lying on the ground barely breathing. Artemis pulls her into her arms, tears falling as she looked at her dying daughter. Harry quickly looks for a wound and under her bloodstained top was one made by Ladon and was leaking poison. Harry growls.

"She is dying", Artemis says

"Not on my watch my love", Harry says not worried about anyone knowing about him and Artemis anymore

He hears their gasps at the term of endearment. Harry pulls out a vial from his pouch it had clear and golden liquid in it. And drops the liquid on the wound and down Zoe's mouth. He uses the whole vial.

"Her breathing is better. Thank you my one and only", Artemis says kissing his causing more gasps

"Like I said she is like my daughter since she is like yours", Harry says, "Hedwig!"

The White Phoenix flashes it.

"Please add more tears to Zoe's wound. She is dear to my heart Hedwig and also heal my Artemis, my sister Bianca, Thalia, Percy, Grover, Leah, Seth and Annabeth", Harry adds seeing wounds on Bianca

Hedwig trills and shreds tears on Zoe's closing wound which courses her to moan. Hedwig the drops tears on Annabeth and her hair where it was going grey goes back to blonde. She shreds tears on Artemis and Bianca, then the others last.

"Thanks my noble friend go home and get some sleep. Don't worry about me", Harry says

Hedwig trills and flashes out.

"Have you got any wound my heart?" Artemis asks Harry

"Nothing time won't heal", Harry replies

Zoe moans and opens her eyes.

"I thought I was dead", Zoe says

"Not while I am alive you won't be", Harry says gently

"You saved me?" Zoe asks still in Artemis's lap

"Yes. I told you, you are like a daughter to me", Harry says

"Thank you . . . Dad", Zoe says hugging Harry tightly as she could still being weak

"Now lets get out of here my family and friends and I will explain some things on the trip back to Olympus", Harry says

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter .6.**

* * *

"I will call my Moon Chariot", Artemis says

"No we will use my helicopter. More room my love and we can explain better", Harry says

Harry once again pulls out the miniature helicopter.

" _Engorgio!"_ , Harry says he enlarges it with a wave of his hand.

Artemis's eyes widen at the large helicopter. She didn't know Harry had one of these.

"You have been busy my heart", Artemis says

"I have. Everyone get in. My love help Zoe into the helicopter. Bianca, Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, Jasper, Leah, Seth, Grover please get in the helicopter. Isabella and Rosemarie prepare the helicopter to take off. I will get out familiars back in their portals", Harry orders

They do as he orders. Harry opens up portals for the dragons and the other familiars to go in.

"In you all go we need to get out of here before the army comes up", Harry says to them

" _Are you sure you don't want us to take out more of the army?" Mystic the dragon asks her rider and bonded_

" _We could take them out and torch their boat", Shadow the dragon asks his rider and bonded_

"I am sure. We will be out of here in a few minutes", Harry assures them

They all fly and walk into the portal. All grumbling of not getting to the whole army. Harry was reminded he would need to talk to his father about punishment for the demigods who died in this fight. As he felt their souls pass on.

He jumps into the helicopter and Rosemarie and Isabella immediately take off from the ground. Another plane opens fire on the monsters moving up. Then flies next to them.

They could see the ship down in the ocean and the monsters coming up and the others Harry could see with his eye sees demigods carrying Luke onto the boat.

"Damn. Luke survived", Harry says

"We will have to deal with that later", Artemis says

"He has Kronos inside of him", Harry informs Artemis

"We can't do much at the moment but we need to tell father and Hermes", Artemis says

"I agree. Now you all might need medical attention", Harry says opening a potion kit

"I will be fine", Artemis says

"Pepper Up with Ambrosia and Nectar for my love. This one was made for gods", Harry says handing the potion too Artemis who drinks it fast

Artemis immediately feels better. She found her strength had been restored.

"Thanks my heart", Artemis says

"Zoe my daughter here is Pepper Up potion with Ambrosia in it and nectar not as much as what was in the one I gave Artemis, a healing potion to finish off the healing Hedwig did and a blood-Replenishing potion", Harry says handing over the potions

Zoe drinks all three potions and feels better immediately.

"Thanks", Zoe replies

"Annabeth I am a wizard among other things. This is a Pepper Up potion that you look like you will need mixed with Ambrosia and Nectar", Harry says handing over the potion

Annabeth hesitates she wasn't sure about this wizard.

"It is not poison Annabeth. Harry knows what he is doing", Artemis says seeing Annabeth waver

Annabeth drinks the potion and feels better quickly. Harry always gives her some food.

"You must have been hungry", Harry says, "I sent my phoenix to your Dad Annabeth. We will be meeting him at an airfield. He was flying the plane who fired at those monsters"

Rosemarie and Isabella land in the airfield and Annabeth meets her Dad. Her Dad hugs her tight.

"Dad, I . . . I'm sorry that-", Annabeth starts

"Shh. Do what you must, my dear. I know this isn't easy on you", Dr Chase says

"It isn't", Annabeth admits

"Sorry to interrupt. But we must go to Olympus immediately", Artemis says

"I know my love. I will be taking us there now", Harry replies

"Annabeth. I know . . . I know San Francisco is a dangerous place for you. But please remember you always have a home with us. We will keep you safe", Dr Chase says

Annabeth says goodbye to her father and promises to come try and be a family again. They all get back in the helicopter. Isabella hands out the last Pepper-Up potions. As Harry and Rosemarie fly the helicopter.

"Harry, Isabella, Rosemarie, Jasper, Seth I am sorry your secret is about to come out", Artemis says

"It is time. I think Apollo and Hermes are sick of hiding our secret too", Harry says

"Apollo is but he wants to protect me", Isabella says

"Hermes what's too to keep me safe. But we can't help but tell the whole council now", Rosemarie says

"Hestia what's to tell her brothers and only Lord Hades had known about us before. So I will do what my beloved wants. I will tell Lord Zeus of the imprint and how that works", Seth says

"Athena wants to tell Lord Zeus she didn't think it was the best time when we first got together. But I will stand up before Zeus", Jasper replies

"Your going out with my Mum?" Annabeth asks

"Athena is my mate. I can't leave her either if I tired. That is the way of the vampire mate. We are married anyway", Jasper replies

"Your my step-father", Annabeth says shocked

"What about you Harry?" Artemis asks

"I will be with you all the way. I don't care what Zeus says and tries I have many by my side and so do Isabella and Rosemarie", Harry replies

"We will stand by you Dad", Zoe says

"Zoe you are calling him Dad?" Artemis asks shocked after all Zoe was the most male hunting huntress in her hunters

At least Artemis thought that Zoe would get along with her husband.

"We got close on this trip. He showed me that Atlas was never a true parent. The ones that have protected me and give me guide are my real parents and that's what you do and he does. He has protected me this whole quest", Zoe tells Artemis

"All of us", Bianca says, "He is my brother but he did protect everyone. So did my half-sisters Isabella and Rosemarie"

"We do anything for family", Harry says

"Will you be staying at Lady Artemis's camp?" Bianca asks  
"Maybe but I still have my camp too run. But I am never far away from those I choose are family", Harry replies

"Neither are we", Isabella and Rosemarie say

"Or my step-daughter Annabeth", Jasper says, "But I will always answer the call of MY Athena's children"

"You will have a chose to make Thalia when we get to Olympus. But I will protect you. It is my job and I find all of you need an adult you can turn too but also that your not the one of the Great prophecy", Harry says

"Who is? And why is it such a secret", Percy asks

"I think you know", Harry says

"Won't it be dangerous for all of you to be on Olympus?" Annabeth asks Harry, Isabella and Rosemarie

"It will but we have powerful allies. And we will explain the Great Prophecy is not about us", Isabella says

"Anyway we are past the age of 16", Rosemarie says

"What exactly is the Great Prophecy?" Percy asks

"You will know soon", Harry replies

"How will you land this?" Bianca asks

"Lord Hephaestus has a helipad on top of his temple for us. He knows me but not who I am married too", Harry replies

"So your married to Lady Artemis?" Thalia asks

"Yes", Harry says

"How is the possible when she is a maiden goddess the same with Athena and Hestia?" Percy asks

"A very high up friend declared their oaths void since they have soulmates", Harry replies

"Athena will continue to have children of her own from her mind with other men. But I will be the only one to have sex with her and only if she wishes it", Jasper says

"Like I don't have sex with Hestia if she doesn't want it", Seth says

"And I will do nothing to Artemis if she doesn't want it. And I made a vow neither to cheat on her with anyone", Harry says

"I did the vow to Hestia too", Seth says

"And I did with Athena", Jasper says

"Aren't vampires sterile?" Annabeth asks

"No we are not. Thanks to a higher being", Isabella answers for Jasper, "I will still let Apollo has his fun as long as I can too"

"Same with me and Hermes", Rosemarie says

"Leah don't you have anyone?" Bianca asks

"I do. But it is not the right time to say something", Leah replies

Harry and Rosemarie fly the helicopter to the top of Olympus. On Lord Hephaestus's Temple. They all disembark and Harry shrinks the helicopter again.

They walk through Olympus with Harry at Artemis's side like he wanted to be for years. Everyone was staring at the group as they made towards the meeting chamber.

Suddenly two adults approach them everyone parting for them.

"Lord Father Hades, Lady Mother Persephone. May I present your daughter father Bianca di Angelo. Hunter of my love Lady Artemis", Harry says bowing

"Bianca", Lord Hades says looking at his daughter in person for the first time in years

"Dad?" Bianca asks starting to get her memory back

"Yes my little girl", Lord Hades says

Bianca throws herself into his arms and sobs. Hades gently rubs her back and hugs her tightly. Hades felt good to have his daughter back in his arms.

"Thank you for protecting your sister son and daughters", Lord Hades says to Harry, Isabella and Rosemarie

"You don't need to thank us she is family", Harry says with Isabella and Rosemarie agreeing

"I will get used to this daughter of your husband. Since she is close too our children", Lady Persephone says

"Thank you Persephone", Lord Hades says

"Thank you mother", Harry, Isabella and Rosemarie say

"We must go into the Hall", Artemis says, "You all will be called in, in a bit"

"Go my love and we will tell Lord Zeus together", Harry replies

Artemis, Hades and Persephone flash away. Leaving the others outside the throne room.

"Do you think Zeus will do something too you three?" Percy asks Harry, Isabella and Rosemarie

"There is little he can do", Harry replies

"What is your story before you came to help us?" Zoe asks

"My tale of betrayal and finding love and the truth. We will tell it too you sometime", Harry says

"My tale is that of heartbreak and betrayal too I found my Apollo", Isabella says

"Same here too I found my Hermes", Rosemarie says

"And I was lonely. Till I meet Hestia", Seth says

"Betrayal, Heartbreak and anger till I found my love", Leah says

"Betrayal and Deception. Till I meet my soulmate Athena", Jasper says

Suddenly a nymph comes out and calls them into the throne room. They all get up and stand on the sides of Isabella, Rosemarie, Leah and Seth with Harry in the middle and they walk into the throne room too face the gods that Harry, Isabella, Rosemarie, Leah and Seth have been hiding from…

* * *

 **Author's Notes: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
